


A Candlenights Party

by Calcu22



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Au where lup and Barry are also on the moon, Based on my RP, Gen, New year eve fun, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: It's Candlenights, which means times for a moon party!





	A Candlenights Party

It was the eve last day of Candlenights and all over Faerûn people were getting ready to start the new year. And the second moon float in the sky was no different as the wizard Taako burst into the main room.

“Happy Candlenights, BOB crew and others!” He yelled with a flippy hand, waving over all the people he interrupted.

 

“Yes, happy Candlenights everyone.” Lucretia said, a light smile on her face.

 

Lup soon followed her brother, and instead of verbally announcing her presence, she decided it would be better to add a little something to the party and casted a spell for fireworks.

 

“Hell yeah!” Taako cried and he casted magic missle to join the explosion.

 

Magnus, who was already drinking at the table, was more than happy to see the rest of his friends finally arrived.

 

“Yay!!! Fireworks!”

 

“Woooooooooooooooooot!” Merle yelled as he waddled into the party, arms in the air.

 

“Put those party points to good use, Merle.” Lucretia said, her smile a bit more noticeable now.

 

“ Candlenights!” Merle yelled before turning to his group. “Any candlenights resolutions?”

 

“Let’s see,” Lup said as she pretended to be deep in thought. “Do no harm, and take no shit!” 

 

“Not bad, not bad.” Merle said while nodding along.

 

“What ‘bout you weed daddy?”

 

“Maybe I'll comb out all of this scrungus from my beard,” Merle said as he pulled  _ something _ out of his beard. “Then again there's always next time.”

 

“Ha. Maybe you should.” Lup said with a smile, though she did take a few steps away from Merle.

 

“Or start painting my toenails.” Merle added like he said nothing weird.

 

“Continue to grow out my sideburns...And get a puppy!” Magnus said, looking over to Lucretia.

 

“Soon,” Magnus said with a whisper, though everyone there was still able to hear it.

 

“Mine is...not to push my luck.” Lucretia said, looking over the fireworks that was still going off at the top of the dome.

 

“They’re gonna become a fire hazard is you're not careful bud.” Merle added, elbowing the Director, though it was more like elbowing her leg.

 

“Don’t worry, I have shape spell.” Lup said, giving her twin a grin.

 

Meanwhile Magnus got up and put his arm around Lucretia. “Come on madam director, have a few drinks with us!"

 

“Yeah I saved you a seat” Merle said, patting the bench he was on.

 

“Only half of the drinks taste like piss~” Lup said with a wink.

 

“Hmm, well...” Lucretia said, torn between being professional and enjoying some time with her friends. 

 

“Don't be as much of a dick,” Taako said suddenly, deciding that the food that he was looking over wasn’t even worth tasting.

 

“Do it.” Lup egged on, getting closer to Lucretia.

 

“Oh wait you mean resolutions for myself?” Taako asked Merle who was already starting his second human size mug of beer.

 

“Dooooo it!” 

 

Lup was practically draped over Lucretia now, who in turn hardly reached to the invasion of personal space.

 

“Yeah everybody,” Merle said, waving his hand over the group. “Resolutions.”

 

“.....Can I throw Taako?” Magnus asked after a moment of deep thought.

 

“As a resolution?” Lup asked, finally taking a step away from Lucretia.

 

“.......Yes?” Merle said, since it would technically be a resolution.

 

“Wait, what now?” Taako exclaimed, taking a step back and giving everyone weary looking eyes.

 

“If you believe hard enough in the Candlenights magic.” Merle decided.

 

Lucretia facepalms gently.

 

“Well, let's test that theory!” Magnus said as he walked over a picked Taako up over his shoulders.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Taako yelled as he kicked his feet in the air. “You're not even going to buy me a drink first?”

 

Just then Barry Bluejeans walks in, and just stares at the scene.

 

“Wow you guys sure do party hard in here...Um,  happy candlenights everyone!”

 

Lup waves while Taako rolls his eyes, still being carried by Magnus.

 

“Do you want the piss or the swamp water?” Merle asked, showing off the assortment of drinks on the table.

 

Magnus upon hearing that, imitaly puts Taako down before rushing over with a concern expression on his face.

 

“Sometimes I can't believe I know all of you,” Lucretia mumbled, covering her smile.

 

“Ummmmmm, Merle? Where did you get the piss?” Magnus asked, taking one of the bottle to look at it.

 

“I think it just taste like piss.” Lup suggested and Magnus took a small sip.

 

“Ew, who would drink that willingly?” He asked, making a face before looking over to the other elf who was still wiping dust off. “.....Hey Taako, want to try a drink?”

 

“No, koko cheats.” Lup warned, after all what’s the point of giving a transmutation wizard bad food?

 

“Yes....haha” Merle said, pulling out a potted plant to slowly cresast.

 

Lup noticing that, eyed Merle with a look that could freeze hell over. When the dwarf notice, he gently put the plant on the table with a laugh.

 

“Nothing! So we throwing Taako or what?”

 

With a shake of her head, Lucretia brought out a bottle of red wine. “Honestly, If you want me to drink with you then you need to bring out the good stuff.”

 

“Oh...my, my, my. Lucretia you've got quality taste.” Merle said, eyeing the obviously expensive bottle.  

 

“Nice! I can always count on you Lucy.” Lup said as walked over to the director.

 

“May I?” Merle asked as he grabbed a glass off the table.

 

Then in a rarely high perspective roll, Merle notice that Lup was reaching for the wine bottle. He tried to move his body between the two women, but Lup already grabbed it. Not that it mattered because Lucretia wasn’t going to let go.

 

“I swear.” Lucretia warned, which just made Lup smile even more at the challenge.

 

“Fuck it!” Taako announced, throwing his hands in the air. “I’ll take the piss water. Fuck me up!”

 

“On the table, in the bucket. Help yourself.” Merle helpfully told the high elf, still between the two lady’s legs.

 

“Come one, I wasn’t going to keep it the whole time.” Lup whined, giving Lucretia some quality puppy eyes.

 

“You're lucky I love you.” Lucretia said as she released the bottle.

 

Taako grabed on the beer bottle that have been coined the ‘piss water’ and eyes it.

 

“I've seen you drink Lup.” Merle said, mournful that he now wouldn’t be getting any wine.

 

With a wink, Lucretia pulled out the backup that she brought just for this reason. Merle sighed in relief as the director filled his glass with some before getting herself some.

 

“I prefer sweeter things.” Magnus announced when he finally found something he could enjoy drinking.

 

A nice bottle of butterbeer.

 

“Lord give me strength.” Lucretia said before taking a long sip of her wine.

 

Magnus look around the place now that he has a drink, and decides that a few more decorations were more than needed. 

 

“Hey Merle?”

 

“Yup.” Merle said between drinks. 

 

“Got any charms that can make things float? I have some decorations I'd like to see hung!”

 

“Mayyybe. I'll see what I can do bud,” Merle said as he opened his extreme teen bible.

 

“Lucy, you are the best platonic girlfriend ever.” Lup said as she drank straight from the bottle.

 

Lucretia kissed Lup on the cheek and Lup acted like a swooning princess, hands clasped to her heart.

 

Meanwhile Merle was able to find the levitate spell card and cast it all the decorations Magnus gave him. “Where do you want them?”

 

“Gross, stop being weird with my sister.” Taako said with a scrunched up face.

 

“Yeah be weird with me,” Merle added as he followed after magnus to help place the stuff.

 

“You’re just jelly....And NO!”

 

“Don't. Just don't.” Lucretia said, staring hard enough that Merle stopped in his tracks. 

 

“Only joshing ya Lucretia.” Merle said with a wink.

 

“Doesn’t make it less creepy old man!” Lup said even though in term of years the two were close to the same age.

 

“Ah well, time for some of that fine wine.” Merle said as he winked at the glass he left on the table, leaving Magnus to set up the decorations by himself.

 

“And I'll put the other ones on the table!” Magnus announced as he ran away from the entrance that was now covered in decorations of all kinds.

 

“Merle don't be weird with my sister!!” Taako yelled, not even believing that was something he needed to remind people.

 

“Magnus what are you putting up?” Lucretia asked, watching from a safe distance as Magnus ran to all the tables. 

 

Magnus paused on his action to put candles and tinsel on table to yell back. “Decorations! We did this all the time in my village!”

 

“I'm not, I'm being weird with the bottle,” Merle felt the need to need to explain to Taako before deciding to actually help Magnus.

 

And help being snapping his finger so that the decorations his charmed early moved to the ‘correct’ position.

 

“Sharing traditions is cool.” Merle said with a nod before getting back to his dink now that his job was done.

 

“Do you know what that mean koko?” Lup said as she taped her finger on her chin.

 

“Yes....?” Merle said, scooting away from the twins.

 

“Time to whip up some family recipes!” Lup announced and just like that the mood changed from a fearful one to an excited one.

 

“Oh I've been waiting all year for this.” Lucretia said, smilingly freely for once.

 

“Hell yeah let's do it!” Taako agreed, already moving to where the kitchen was. 

 

“Ohhhhhhhhh holy cow, lay down some sweets wonder twins!” Merle yelled.

 

“Be back in a sec,” Lup said with a wink as she followed her brother.

 

“Actually now that I think about it a healthy diet would make a better resolution...nah why start now?” Merle said to himself, but apparently elf ears are big just for aesthetics.

 

“You should never start a diet during a party!” Lup yelled from the other room.

 

“You're the food masters!” Merle yells back without missing a beat.

 

“Fuck your diet! You're going to eat good food and you're gonna like it!” Taako also yelled.

 

“Oh no, good mouth watering food is gonna be in ma BELLY! Guess this is my life now haha!” Merle yelled, almost falling over as he laughed.

 

“Nothing that will kill me please!” Magnus added, and there was a slight pause from the yelling.

 

“Are you allergic to anything?”

 

“Bad juju.” Merle answered insead of Magnus.

 

“...Aight!” Taako yelled back.

 

“You two have a recipe or are you just winging it?” Lucretia reluctantly yelled, even though she knows everyone here has a stone of farspeech.

 

“Read a recipe once, so that doesn’t really count as winging right?” Lup yelled, and Lucretia just shook her head with a smile.

 

“Either way the results are usually fantastic!”

 

“Recipe? What's a recipe?” Taako added, and Lucretia could hear the twins laughing.

 

“Ha ha, Taako.” 

 

“When you cook as much as we have, you just get a feeling...And you know it will be great,” Lup added a bit more seriously.

 

“I think I'm starting to get that feeling just by being around you two.” Lucretia said, wanting nothing more then to get one of her notebooks and write down everything the twins were doing.

 

“Feel free to watch.” Lup said, pausing just long enough for Lucretia to stand back up before adding, “Just make sure to stay away from the fire.”

 

“Well, if you're extending the invitation...” Lucretia said, and eagerly walked into the kitchen.

 

She was meet with the sight of Taako throwing stuff around like one of those Japanese grillmasters.

 

“Hey Lup, pass the garlic salt over here!”

 

“Sure thing bro!” Lup said as she threw the bottle, yet before it got close to crashing, the elf casted levatat and the bottle that was almost in Taako’s hand started to float up.

 

Taako reaches for it a few times before looking and realizing it's two feet out of his grasp. “Lup!!”

 

Lucretia stifles a giggle as she watched Taako try jumping up to get the salt.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Lup said even though she was the textbook explain of someone who does not look sorry.

 

Finally Taako stops trying to jump for it and just crosses his arms and pouts.   “Just drop it!”

 

“Hold on,” Lup said moments before stopping the spell.

 

Taako almost drops it, but catches it at the last moment, “Ha HA! I am a master chef!”

 

“I want a taste!” Magnus yelled.

 

“I don't even know what they're making.” Lucretia said, walking to the doorway so she didn’t have to yell as loudly.

 

“I don't know either sister,” Taako said as he flipped some chicken in the air. 

 

“Well, Masterchef Junior, I can't wait to find out.”

 

“Junior?” Taako asked, turning to give the director a glear.

 

She just grinded into her wineglass as she takes another sip while Lup shrugged.

 

Meanwhile Magnus suddenly looked up in fear. “Oh no. This won't be like Merle's mystery drinks right?”

 

“I trust Lup and Taako with food much more than I trust Merle with food.” Lucretia tells him.

 

“Good point,” Magnus said with a nod, before getting another idea.”You think I can make pudding? Course after their done.”

 

“I don't have a problem with it, just clean up any mess.” 

 

“Pudding shouldn’t be too hard for Magnus to do by himself like a big boy.” Lup yelled, grabbing something for Taako.

 

“You can say that again,” Lucretia said, lifting her glass up like she was giving a toast.

 

“We'll see. I'm not down for any more food poisoning...” Taako said, trailing off in the end which caused Lup to give him a concerned look.

 

“Lup, what are you actually making?” Lucretia asked, and she just got a cheeky grin in return.

 

“Alright, here we are! Moon-base fajitas.” Taako announced with three plates of food floating in behind him.

 

“There’s beef, chicken, and veggie,” Lup pointed to each plate, besides the one in her hands that she handed off to Taako.

 

“I call the beef!” Magnus yelled as he grabbed one before the plate was even on the table.

 

“And one that's literally just filled with cheese, which is mine.” Taako said as he took the plate, already getting ready to eat it.

 

“Three different type of cheese you mean.” Lup said with a grin.

 

“Well, if you die from cheese poisoning it wasn't me!” Magnus said as he gave Taako’s fajita a disgusted look.

 

Taako paused from his eating for a moment to look at the cheese falling on his plate and loundly announcing, “I would LOVE to die of cheese poisoning!”

 

“Um, how ‘bout no cheese poisoning?” Lup said, grabbing her own food.

 

“Please,” Taako said with pleasing eyes.

 

“The water well that “just happened” to be filled with cheese was good enough.” Lup said as she sat down next to him.

 

“I'll take one of the chicken ones, thank you.” Lucretia said, slightly worried about the twin’s love for cheese.

 

“I definitely didn't transmute the water into cheese or anything.” Taako said, finishing up his meal.

 

“That's horrible,” Magnus said, look at the two in disgust. “Why would you do that to a well? Better question, what happened to that Well?”

 

“I was young and stupid!” Taako said as he through his hand in the air with Lup chucking in the background.

 

“So what you are now.” Magnus asked with a raised brow.

 

“Uh the well was filled with cheese so I ate it? And now I’m just old and stupid.”

 

“You...You just ate an entire well?” Magnus asked, hoping he heard incorrectly.

 

“He ate...” Lup began to say, with Magnus looking at her with terror. “The whole THING!”

 

“Full of cheese?” Magnus asked once more and the elves just nodded.

 

“I'm not going to even question.” Lucretia said, hoping to Pan or Istus or anyone that this would be the end of it.

 

“How is he alive???” Magnus asked, looking like he saw a ghost.

 

“If I could do it again, and eat that much cheese again, I would.” Taako said, looking Magnus dead in the eye.

 

“I, being the older twin, took him to a healer,” Lup said, patting Taako on the head.

 

“It's not like I'm lactose intolerant or anything!” Taako retorted, knocking his sister hand way. 

 

“He was fine the next day.”

 

“See!”

 

“And we didn’t pay.”

 

“I mean duh, that was kind of just the way things were as kids.”

 

“Yep. Someone did something stupid then the other calls them out for it.” Lup said with a nod.

 

“Oh I meant skipping town to avoid payment or criminal charges, but yeah, that too...I should do that again.” Taako said, looking off in the distance.

 

“You better be talking about avoiding payment koko.” Lup said, looking at Taako with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Uuh...I meant the cheese thing.” Taako said in a near whisper.

 

Lup just stared at him.

 

“W h a t?” Taako asked as he turned to his sister who just kept staring at him.

 

“W H A T!?”

 

Lucretia stares at Lup staring at Taako, wanting to know how this will end up.

 

“Koko,” Lup said with a dangerously serious voice. “Make it chocolate.”

 

“Genius. Inspired.” Lucretia said with a nod, taking another sip of her wine.

 

“Make what chocolate?” Taako asked, having lost the direction of the conversation.

 

“Whatever you are thinking of transmuting!” Lup said as she clapped his back.

 

“The water?” 

 

“Yes dingus.”

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

“Holy fuck,” Lucretia said, now realizing this was no longer just talk.

 

“I said I wouldn't transmute food anymore but this is important!”

 

“Don’t worry i’ll be here.” Lup said as she laid a hand on him.

 

“This is happening? This is happening.” Lucretia realized.

 

“This is happening!” Lup said excitedly.

 

Taako says some dumb mumbo jumbo to sound cool, and transmutes all the running water to basically fondue chocolate with a wave of his staff.

 

“YES!!” Lup said, jumping up and down.

 

“Happy fuckin Candlenights everybody!” Taako announced, holding both arms to the sky.

 

“YEEESSS!!!!” Lup continued to yell.

 

“Happy fuckin Candlenights.” Lucretia said with a smile.

 

“Whoa!! Madame Director!!” Taako said while he and Magnus stared at their boss.

 

“Happy fuckin’ candlenight!” Lup said, not knowing what the boys were doing and just shot more fireworks into the air.

 

“If I die tonight, You can have my shoes.” Taako said as he got ready to taste the chocolate.

 

“You better not fuckin die tonight Taako.” Lucretia harsly told the elf, stopping him in his tracks. 

 

“I’m pretty sure those are my shoes, but diddo.” Lup said, turning on a sink and sticking her head under it. 

 

“You're very important. And don't you forget it.” Lucretia continued to say, and Lup walked over wiping her mouth off.

 

“Ah Lucy, Taako was just joking.” Lup told her and sudden Lucretia remembered where she was.

 

“I'm sorry.” Lucretia said, realizing this is not how the director of the moon base should be acting.

 

“I sure the chocolate is fine.” Lup said, reinsureing her brother. 

 

“I think I have...about two bottles of wine in me at this point,” Lucretia said with a hollow laugh. “And another bottle of nostalgia.”

 

“No need to apologies. As long as everyone is having fun that is good enough!” Lup said as she walked off to get some stuff to dip in the chocolate.

 

“Aw, that's kinda nice actually, thanks Luce.” Taako tells Lucretia before turning sharply around. “And no, dickhead, they're my shoes!”

 

“Um, no. I wore them first.”

 

“Only the pink ones! Don't be bitter just because I can run in heels better than you can.”

 

“Ha. You wish you looked as good in heels as me bro.” Lup said as she blew a kiss.

 

“Have you seen these legs?? Because I have and god damn!”

 

“Girls, girls, you're both pretty.” Lucretia said with a smile.

 

“You damn right we are!”

 

“In fact... you're identical.” Lucretia reminded them, and from the expression is seems the two actually forgot for a moment.

 

“Well, that too.” Lup said with a shrug.

 

“We have the same face, Lup! Of course we're pretty!” Taako said before a smile appeared on his face. “But I got better legs.”

 

“Nope. That statement is so wrong I don’t even need merle to cast zone of truth. And how you stand in heels is way more important than how your legs look!”

 

“True...And I fucking nail it!”

 

“You do better than any of the other clusterfucks here,” Lup amited.

 

“Ha!”

 

“Beside me of course.” Lup said with a wink.

 

“God dammit Lup!”

 

Lup just smiles and makes finger guns.

 

“Go get drunk on chocolate, loser.” Taako demand and Lup gives him a mock solute.

 

“Aye aye captain!”

 

“Oh yeah, everybody, don't plan on showers or anything tonight! It's gonna be chocolate till morning!”

 

“That's troubling but I think everyone's too far gone for it to matter.” Lucretia said, hardly believing that she let this happen.

 

And yet...

 

“Huh. Didn’t think of that.” Lup said as she returned.

 

“No, please. I love chocolate but I need to keep my sideburns clean!” Magnus complained, even dropping his head on the table.

 

“Lup...come help me drink this chocolate that somehow got into my glass.” Lucretia asked when she tried getting some water and got chocolate insead.

 

“Oh well buddy!” Taako said with a shrug as he patted Magnus on the back.

 

“Sure thing Luce!” Lup said as she hopped over, clearly having a bit of a sugar rush.

 

“I'm going to need someone to look at all the faucets after this.” Lucretia said, trying to do a mental tally of all the pipes in the moon base.

 

There was a lot.

 

“Magnus is pretty handy, right?” Taako suggested but Lucretia just shook her head.

 

“With woodwork? Yes. With plumbing? No, unless he recently gained some mystical knowledge I'm unaware of.”

 

“Shit. Oh well.” Taako said, shrugging with his palms in the air.

 

Not like it was his problem to fix.

 

“I'm sure I'll find someone.” Lucretia said, it wasn’t like this was the first time something broke on the moon.

 

“If you hit the pipes enough I'm sure that it will fix it!” Magnus excitedly said, finally getting his head off the table.

 

“Sounds perfect, Magnus. We'll try your plan first.” Lucretia said as she patted his shoulder.

 

“Can’t you just cast mend? On everything?” Lup suggested since she finished off Lucretia’s chocolate drink. 

 

“Well someone who can cast Mend could do it. It isn't one of my cantrips.”

 

“Same. I’m more into braking than mending.” Lup said, looking a little sad.

 

“But! Good catch, Lup, that's going to save me hella time later.” Lucretia said with a pleasant smile.

 

“Or...Maybe we can just not turn the water into chocolate?” Magnus said, and everyone looked at him.

 

“Oh pumpkin it's been done for an hour. And I think I know mend?” Taako said, getting his elven reader out.

 

“Unless you know how to rewind time, it’s too late.” Lup said offhandedly and Lucretia almost chokes on her chocolate.

 

“Oh poor choice of words. Forget what I said Maggie!” Lup said and this time Lucretia does chock. 

 

“See look we're already dying!” Magnus said as Lup rushins over to Lucretia to pat her on the back with a sheepish smile.

 

“Fuck you, a little bit, I think. Elven woman whom I love so dearly.” Lucretia said once she caught her breath.

 

“Oh god, the director cused!” Magnus said, sounding like a child that heard their parent swearing for the first time.

 

“That's twice in one night!” Taako added.

 

“Hey! Let the women curse if she want to. Pan knows everyone else does.” Lup told them and Taako laughed.

 

“Fuck yeah!”

 

Lucretia drains her final glass of whatever she was drinking and gets to her feet, surprisingly stable.

 

“All right everyone. I think...I've overstepped the border between employer and employee...just a bit.” Lucretia said with a sign. “I'm going to solve this by going to bed and conveniently forgetting in the morning.”

 

“Aw, but I like fun Luce.” Lup said with a frown.

 

“Well then you have about 60 seconds to convince me.” Lucretia told them all.

 

“Welll,” Lup began when no one else looked like they were going to. “Isn’t good for a leader to seem more human to their workers?”

 

“I'm listening.”

 

“Seeing you here, and having fun with everyone show how you are just like them. Someone who want to see a better tomorrow.” Lup continued.

 

“Mmhmm.” Lucretia hummed with an amused look in her eye.

 

“...And there is chocolate?”

  
  


“There certainly is...” Lucretia said, looking at everyone's faces.

 

“You are going to make us deal with that, aren't you?” Lup said looking a little sheepish.

 

“At some point.” Lucretia agreed.

 

“Well, you get to know your employees better!” Magnus added in with a smile.

 

“You're all very convincing,” Lucretia finally said.

 

“Ya!” Lup called out, doing a little happy dance.

 

Lucretia just sighs. “Who am I fucking kidding, I'll stay a little longer.”

 

“LET’S DRINK!!!” Lup cried even though most of them were already drunk.

 

“Third cuss word!! I'll drink to that!!” Magnus said, chucking some apple cider cause wine burns.

 

“How and why are you keeping track???” Lup asked, staring at the youngest looking human in the room.

 

“Cause, i don't hear them cuss often. Plus, I have nothing better to do.” Magnus said with a shrug.

 

“Fair enough.” Lup agreed before adding, “And Luce is the person who only cuss around very close friends.”

 

“Am i close enough?” Magnus asked, looking at Lucretia with puppy eyes.

 

“I think if we haven't reached that point, Magnus, we're certainly close now.”

 

“Yay!!” Magnus said as he gently hugs madam director.

 

“GROUP HUG!” Lup screams before joining in.

 

Lucretia Leaned into the hug, letting herself feel safe for a minute while Magnus shed a single tear of happiness.

 

“It feels like one big family don't it?” Magnus said and Lup laughs quietly.

 

“Yes. Yes it absolutely does.” Lucretia said, closing her eyes just for a moment.

 

Which was what Taako saw when he came back into the room, “what did I miss?”

 

Without giving the high elf any warning, Magnus grabbed him and pulled Taako into the hug. “Having a moment.”

 

“Well I feel all kinds of cared for, thank you everyone.” Lucretia said, opening her eyes to see even Taako relaxed in the hug.

 

“Oh fuck, ok I guess.”

 

After a moment, Magnus lets go and beams at the women. “Glad to care about you Madam!”

 

Drunken murmurs then drew the attention to Merle who was just beginning to ster. 

 

“Merle, did you...pass out, and wake up still drunk? Because I'm kind of impressed.” Taako commented, putting a hand on his hip.

 

“Not surprised though.” Lucretia said, taking some time to collect herself. 

 

“Maybe it's a beach dwarf thing,” Lup wondered. 

 

“Merle's secret talents.” Magnus added and Lup noded.

 

“...or just a Merle thing.”

 

“I mean it's not the first time, But I'm impressed, every time.” Taako said, poking the dwarf who feel back asleep.

 

“It just doesn't seem like something a living being should be able to do. And yet...” Lup said, hovering above Taako.

 

“I mean, if you drink enough and don't sleep much, it's possible...and he's pretty small...”

 

“It's all those party points.” Lucretia suggested, and both twins looked up.

 

“Oh shit yeah! Also I just realized, it's Merle who knows mend, not me. But I changed the water back.” Taako told them.

 

“That's good, thank you Taako.” Lucretia signed with relief.

 

One less thing to worry about.

 

“But the chocolate!” Lup whined.

 

“But clean hair.” Taako pointed out.

 

“Shit. Good point.”

“All right, I do really have to step away now, I have an errand to send someone on.” Lucretia said, happy to see that the party went well.

 

“Alright, See you 'round Luce” Lup said before laying down on the bench where Barry passed out on hours ago.

 

“Later.” Taako said with a lazy wave, joining his sis and everyone else who was too wasted to walk back to their bunks.

 

Lucretia stayed a moment longer to comment this scene to memory, before going back to work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my awesome taz rp group! You guys are all beyond amazing.


End file.
